Dragon Age: The Return of the Dark Spawn
by Jack Russel
Summary: What Awakening could have been, a mage and a party of heroes have to save the world for great justice. Three part Dragon Age epic.
1. Prologue

Dragon Age the Return of the Dark Spawn

Chapter One

Wendy was an elf mage, when she was young she livied in a house with her parents were they ate food and whent to work and did other stuff.

One day she sayed to her parents "what happens when we dye?" and they did not know and a week later she was sent to the wizard school which was also a tower.

The wizadard school was a happy place but also a sad place as the templers, wich were robot things that worked for the Chantry, kept killing mages as they hated them. Wendy realy heated the templers and the wizard school and whanted to leave but she cound't.

And one day guy came and said he was looking for a mage to help fight the dark spawn as they were realy evil guys.

The dark spawn were demon things that run around the forests and citys. and everywere they whent it was sad.

The plants would die, the animals and the fish would die and the flowers didn't die. and the pepole woud be verey sad but then the oxygen would die so they would die too.

The guy said that whendy should go and fight the dark spawn as she was the beast student. The beard guy didn't like this but he knew that whendy had to leave.

Wendy became a gray wardon and was a learneded to fight the Darkspawn and the demons and the skeltons and the monsters and the aliens.

Here she also met a socceress called Morrigan and a night named alister who wasn't a cool night liek King arther so everbody hated him.

More pepole joined them and they foughted demons and dark spawn and saved a town from the zombies and Alister dyed but nobody cared. They also closed the evil wisadard school and did other cool things and everbody thinks they were the heros.

Wendy and Morigan started falling in Lezbion love with each other and having lots of hot lezbian action. They made hot Lezbion passion in the trees and the forest and even in the tents.

Whendy was a preparing to fight the big fight against the big bad dragon demon the was in charge of teh dark spawn.

When Morigan told Wendy that she was pregnet with her lesbain chaild, as my brother had instaled a mod in the game that made this happen, and Morigaan would a have to go away after the battle and have it.

Wendy was sad but knew this had tobe done. So they whent and fougt the big dragon demon "ha ha ha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a I will kill all the pepole and rule teh world." The big dragon said.

"**NO YOY WON'T**" Wendy ascreamed and used the parlyse spell on the big dragon demon and then cut out its heart and cut out its brane and the big dragon demon exploded in a broom.

Wendy kissed Morrgion bye and whent to clebrate the defeate of the dark spawn and the big dragon demon. Wendy drank chapain but slow as she missed her love.

But a month later wendy was training her spells when a guy came in. "Wendy and people the dark spawn are returning and you **NEED TO HELP**."

I will contue this in the next chapter

**TO BE COUNTUED**


	2. The Return of the Dark Spawn

Chapter 2 The Quest to deafet the Evil

"But teh dark spawn can not be a returning we killered them all!" Wend said, "But they are the guy" saided, "and there are roomers taht the big dragon demon is coming back as well". Wendy gotted her spell book and her coat left her house.

so then whendy gavered up her party and headed out to find the dark sapwn. There were many pepole in her party including John who was a archer and could shoot realy well. Sten who was a big angry guy who hated everthing and scared pepole and Leliana who was a music person who realy like playing music and had a lezbion crash on Wendy.

The man had said that the dark spawn were along way away and that they meight have to walk over a trillon miles in order to get to were tha dark spawn were returning.

"Let us ride to victory" Wendy shouted with curryage and everbody said "horay" and they satated raiding along the long road wich sieemed to go on for a bliilon miles.

Wendy and her freinds cept on walking thought the path and then they arrived at the village. When they arrived at the vilged that they had arrived at they checked its name.

"It is rivervill" Wendy sid and everyone agreeed but then a women ran up to Wendy. "Plses kind Land an evil socereses has put an curse on my house cat and turned it into a house gaint cat". "I will save your Mouse cat" Whendy said wiuth brave

They arropched the House cat realy slow so not to make sound. "Sten distract the mouse mat while I trie to find a way to deal with this rouge house cat". So Sten walked up to the house cat and sarted attacking it with hi sward

And while the cat was destracted Whendy used an undo spell on the hose cat and it turned back to normal. The lady then payed them for saving her cat. But then they seed the person who cast the spell bein arested. "It was a accedent" the soceresrs Lucy screemed as she was being arested

"Leav her alone" Wendy said, "But she is an which" one of the gurds saided. "Let her off I'm am a greay warden and I say she comes with me" Wendy said again. So Lucy Joined them. "I was expermting with a new spell when i used it on the cat by mistake" Lucy said explained. "That is ok" said.

and on the way out they ran into a guy. "Hello I saw the way you delt with that cat and resscued that Which I join you and help you with you question to deafeat the evil darspawn" the Guy said. Who r you asked Wendy. "My Name is King Arther" The guy said back

So traveled fo a 5 months and another month and on the way there Laliana saida to Wendy, while the camp, "You look like an angle". "That nice but but I'm am already seeing morrigan" wendy said.

"But how do yo know your see morrigan again" Lucy said who also had lezbion feelins fo wendy. Whendy then whent sad but then said "Cause I beleve I Will"

So the kept raveling for miles and weeks and moths and meaters. and on the way they did loats of cool stuff and killed monstars and met intresing pepole. And somtimes they wondered wen it was all going to end but they didn't car.

When they arrivced at were the Drakspawn was they saw the darkspawn, An evil Soccerer and The Big Dragon Demon who had come back as a cyborg like in Terminter 2.

"WA-W-A-A-H-A-H-A-H-A-Ha YO WILL DIE NOW WENDY" The Big Dragon ArchDemo RORARED with evil

TO BE COUNTED


	3. The Final Battle

Chapter 3 The Final Fight

Whendy look at the Darkspawn Amry with rage and sayed "You Darkspawn ar the badguys and with pepole are the good guys and will deafteat you now" and turned towards her team and said "fight them"

They charged at the Darkspawn army and started killer drakspawn. Darkspawnd were dying and being killed by pepole but darkspawn were killing the pepole back. Then wendy cast a ligtinging bult and killed a big Ogra.

But then more Darkspawn and monsters kame, "you do not scar us" Wendy screamed and attacked moar darkspawn. Then King Arthur Got out excaliber and stabbed a gaint demon in the brane and killered it.

Then pepole came from a local city "will hate all the darkspawn they" said and joined in the fight. "HAA HA HA you think thoses puny little elfs and humens will defeat my migty army" Luthed the Big Dragon Demon, "Yes we do" Wendy yelled back.

Then Jhon started fighting aorows at the darkspawn and killing them but the drakspawn threw acid rain at pepole and killed them. So Sten and King Auther stated killing Darkspawn with there weepons and their bare hands.

"This is too eaisy" Said Wendy as she flawlessly fired speels at the darksspawn and killed lots of them. Wendy then used an earthguake which spell that oppened up the earth so drakspawn and monsters would full down the craks in the earth and into the centerof the earth and dye.

Then the Darkspawn army stated sending gaint spiders and gaint skelton dinnosres to attack and eat pepole.

Then Lucy walkied infront of pepole and saw more and more darkspawn and monsters come in frome the see on boats, from out of the ground like zombies and from the sky in flying macanines. Lucy Yelled "Keep fighting" So the pepole cept on battleing the darkspawn Then Dinnosore skeliton monster ate John "OH MY GOD is he dead?" Leliana yelled "Yes he is" said Lucy.

Wendy thewn stated fighting the big dragon demon but it was winning. "It is become to powerfull" she said and ran.

But Whendy the saw the evil Soccerer running to wards a safe base to send more dakspan and monsters out and ran after him. The Socerer ran up the stairs of his towered and into his evil labrrotory and statred using speels that turned pepole into darkspawn. "HA HA HA Give up fools" he yelled from the top of his tower that was very bigger and tall.

Wendy ran up to him and said "why are you doing this". "Because Elfs Dwalfs and humans are waek and need tobe tort that they are week". He then held up any evil skull that was on his mattlepeace. "But you and da Big dragon demon are killing the wolrd". "I do not care" he said back. But then Whend look at the evill socerer and new who it was.

Mewhile. King Aruther, Sten, Lucy and Leliana was killing evil spider demons and skeltoins. Lucy.

Lucy was fighting the darkspawn but slow as she had a tough dession, Lucy and Wendy had had Hot Lezbion action at the camp they had enjoied it but Luvy also new that Leliana had lesbion feelings for Wendy and Wendy loved Morrigan and Lucy New that Wendy whated to be with her love.

Then the Drakspawn started using catapults that fired big rocks and canonballs. Then a Big rock started rolling towards Lucy but she out ran it, Like in Indiana Jones, the rock than whent into a pit and xpoldeded and took out some more evil darkpawn.

Meanwhile Whendy recaised who the Evil Soucerer was. "Its you" she asid "Thats rite" Evil soccerer sayed back. The evil Soccerer was an very Evil elf mage called Charlie and he used to bully Wendy at and Wizadrd school.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Whendy came out of wizadrd class and started playing games with the other mages. They were having a lot of fun playing snap, hide and seek, Pirates, Pin the tale on the lion and Poker.

Than Charlie joined the group "hey everyone were going to play pirates" He said with evil grin. "I will be Captain Hook the best pirate on the sees" "John Will be Blue Beard my second in commanded" "Frank Will be Captain Hook my frist man" "Myara Will be Captain Jane my trusty War Planer" "and Smelly Old Wendy Pendy will be the traior who has to walk teh plank"

"I will not let you make me walk the plank" Wendy shouted with brave and they started play sawrd fighting but Carlie didn't play buy the rules and said "HA HA I am imune to all you attacks and wee deafte you easily piptifull pritate No walk the playnk". Than Clarlie pushesed wendy to the ground and saay "you walk the plank and than sharks eat you brane and liver and heart and you dye HA HA HA". Than When ran of screamin "I don't wont to pray no more, Teacher there bulling mE"

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

They bullied her and did mean things alot even up till the ead and Charlie had left to work with an evil wizand wich woh wandtard to take over the world and now Charlie is trying to take other the world.

"You will never have the world" Whendy said to Charly "But Wendy you do not undestand" Charlie said "I WAS THE WON WHO **CREATED THE DARK SPAWN!111111**". "Than you are even more evil than I thinked you are a monster and you are worst than hitler". "HAHA I NO I AM HA HA" Chaliy luted again.

And the stated fighting epic battle Wendy and Charlie were firing spells at each over and some of the spells blew up buildins and killed darkspawn an people. then they flew into space and stated fighting their. Wendy fire a spell at charily and fired one back. Then she had a plan.

Meanwhile. Lucy, King Aurther and Sten were stil fighting the Darspawn and monstars but there were tomany. Sten was crusing Darspawn heads and King Aurther was killing them with his sward. Then Lucy used a flaming fire spell to set darkspawn on fire. But then Darspawn came in fire trucks to put the darkspawn out and the Big Dragon Demon keep luthing at them.

Meanwhile. Whendy was firing all her atacks at Charlie and he sayed "Ha Ha I'm imune to all your attacks" and they fort epic battle to the deaf. Wendy was spelling at charlie and Charly was spelling back. Then Charlie sayed "HA HA I am imune to all you attacks and I deafte you easily piptifull pirate Now walk the plank".

"**I WILL NEVER LET YOU FEED ME TO THE SHARKS AGAIN**" Wendy yelled and ussed her lasier beem spell in powerfull attack. The powerfull laiser attack hit charle and he screamed "**IMPOSIBLE I AM IMUNE TO ALL YOUR ATTACKS!1111**" and than he exploded in a **BOOM!111**.

Then Wendy flew back dawn to earth and than sated killing lots of darkspawn and the darkspanw dyed. So now Wendy Lucy, King Aurther and Sten could fight the rest of the darkspawn with ese. Wendy Lucy, King Aurther and Sten were crusing Darkspawn branes, setting them on fire, killing them with volcano, fireball and black hole spells and chopping theirs heads off.

When they had killed the last of the darkspawn they attacked the Big Dragon Demon. But all there attacks were not enouth and they couln't injure it. They wer losing the fight and the Big Dragon Demon Luthed " HA HA HA You will never deafet me mortals"

It looked like they were going to be defted and they were all gonig to give up when Merlin came and trew Wendy the stragey guide which ifomation had how to deafte the Big Dragon Demon. So Wendy used her specal spell on the big dragon demon and King Aurther attack it with exaiber to wound it.

So Wendy used Her Most Powerfullist spell to kill the Big Dragon Demon. The Big Dragon Demon screamed "NO You hean't seen THE LAST OF ME!111" and expolded in a nuclear **BOOM**.

After the battle they were all given medals and Wendy said "But we still hav to becarefull as Charlie and The Big Dragon Demon could come back as cyborgs at any moment".

And after the war the world was happy and no darkspawn ever botherd any one ever again as they had been deafted. King Autrher was made king of earth and everybody was realy happy at this. Lucy Married Leliana as they fell in Lesbion Love. Wendy Married her true love Morrigan and had lots of hot Lesbion action and everbody livered happy ever after.

THE END...?


End file.
